yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Siege; Lighting vs. Fire part 2
This is the third episode on the series and in the Summi Arc Summi Arc Episode 3: Siege: Lightning vs. Fire part 2 Raitrious: "Feeling the shock!?!" Tobias screamed in pain as he felt Valcry become more and more apart from his spirit. BOOM! The shocking stopped and Raitrious was sent flying. Yutaka(picking up Tobias): "Are you okay?" Tobias nodded. Raitirous(holding pointer up at the storm clouds above): "I hope you boys like hell... cause I'm about to bring it!" A bolt of lighitng hit Raitrious' finger and he disappeared. Yutaka(looking around): "Where did he go?" Tobias looked around but could not see him. Tobias: "Did he quit?" A tall man wearing leaf green kimono and a brown circlar hat walked up to the boys. He had a full head of hair and a full face of hair that was white with age. His name was Ichuji and he was the current Sage. Ichuji(looking at the boys): "I'm sorry to say this... but Raitrious never gives up." Yutaka(looking at Ichuji): "But where di-" BOOOOOM!!!! The whole village shook like an earthquack pushed up on it. Tobias(looking around): "What was that huge explosion?" Yutaka(seeing smoke coming from the source): "NOO!" The three of them ran to the source. They got to Yutaka's house and saw Kasa about to be killed by Raitrious. Yutaka(breaking down the door): "RAITRIOUS!!!" Raitrious was about to end Kasa's life but he stopped right before his electricfied fingers got to her eyes. Raitrious(grinning teeth): "That bastard of yours." Kasa(grabbing Ratirious by the throat): "Don't touch him!" Raitrious(looking at Kasa grab his shin): "Oh look, mommy's hear to hold me back from her child. *Smirks evily* How pathetic." Ichuji(pulling out a "Lightning Seal" and unraveling it): "I'm sorry Raitrious... but this is where you must be sealed." Raitrious(threating to kill Kasa by pointing his electrifed fingers at her head): "Like Hell that'll ever happen!" Yutaka(his eyes glows white): "I'm going to kill you if you hurt her." Raitirous(charging more lightning to his fingers and speaking sarcastically): "Oh, I'm so scared. Crandor and Yutaka is going to kill me. What, ever, am I suppose to do?" Ichuji let go of the seal and it floated in front of him. He clapped his hands and took in three deep breaths. One... Two... a yellow aura surronded the seal and Raitroius. Raitrious(looking at his left hand): "A yellow aura?" Than it hit him: this is the sealing process. Raitrious(thinking): He's taking my Lightning Element away, than my soul, than my body. But that stupid trick ain't gonna work with me. Ichuji looked at the seal and it stopped glowing. Ichuji(clapping hand sonce more): "What?" Raitrious(pointing fingers at the wall): "Heh." His fingers lanched a huge white line that blew the wall out of his way. Raitrious(soluting): "It seems that it is morning. So I'll be going now." Yutaka(rushing after him): "Don't! Stop where you are!" Raitirous stopped but was struct with a bolt of lightning. Yutaka(looking in the sky): "Where the hell are you?!" Tobias ran over to Kasa and helped her up. Tobias: "Are you okay?" Kasa nodded. Ichuji looked at the floating seal and saw that it had be overloaded with Raitrious' chi. Ichuji(destroying the seal): "Damn it! Ratirious' chi distrubed the seal." Yutaka(walking back in): "And that would mean?" Ichuji(looking at the clear sky): "He's too powerful for me to seal him normally. " Tobias sensed that some danger was afoot and moved Yutaka and Ichuji. He was struck in the heart by a bolt of lightning. Yutaka(entering into Elemental Possession): "Raitrious!!" Raitrious appeared before them in a flashy fasion. Kasa and Ichuji ran to Tobias. Yutaka(eyes glowing white): "You bastard. You stupid bastard." Raitrious(crossing arms and smirking): "Did I hurt your boyfriend?" Yutaka erupted. His white eyes became pupiless and irisless. His nails transformed into daggers and his teeth formed into fangs. The outline of scales were appearing on his skin. Yutaka(Crandor's voice): "I'm going to make you burn in hell!" Raitrious(charging up the largest ball of lightning he has ever done in 15 years): "This will paralyze you to the point that you'll need life support!" Yutaka(exiting Elemental Possesion): "I'll take you on normally." Raitrious(raising ball of lightning up in the air): "Fine! If you want a death wish, than I'll give it to you!!" He fired the ball at Yutaka and all he did was smile. Than once the ball got close enough: he threw his knee into the air with the ball clinging on to dear life. Kasa(thinking): Amazing. It's just amazing. He's only 15years old and he can do a backwards flip with a deadly ball of lightning. Everyone saw that the ball flew several hundred feet, until it crashed into ground and exploding. Raitrious(having a bolt of lightning strike him): "Damn it! *Looking at Tobias and the other* You win this round. But we will meet again." Yutaka: "Bet it." Raitrious(crossing arms): "I'm off to find my brothers. Summi, Kasuni, Mamoru, and Shuukai. Each of them possess an element that everyone in this village has." Ichuji: "My father sealed them!" Raitrious(looking at Ichji as the last thing he sees): "That's true... but I yern for their powers. So once I bring my revived army back here. I will destory every village and make them into my own vision. A vision that only one illage rules the world while every other village must athear to my commands or the village and all the innocent people will be killed by my hand." Tobias(swiping hand downward): "You ruthless bastard!" Yutaka: "I will stop you!" Raitrious(disappearing): "Let's see yo try! Off to ---" Ichuji walked up to Yutaka. Ichuji: "Please find and destroy the demons while they are in their sealed prison." Yutaka nodded to Ichuji, than Tobias walked over and he nodded to Yutaka. Kasa(walked over to the boys): "I'll buy you a new pair of clothes." Yutaka nodded. Ichuji jumped to the palace balacony. Kasa went to the clothing department. Yutaka and Tobias walked over to the Toku's Teriyaki. Footnotes